Lucky
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Trunks wish to say something about his feelings for Gohan but feels lucky to have him as a best friend and doesn't want to push it. Maybe it's a good thing about younger brothers who opens their mouth getting their obvious older brother...Rest of sum insi


**Arashi: I've been figuring a Gohan/Trunks one-shot would be until this idea came to mind. Trunks will be a year younger then Gohan so they'll be sixteen and seventeen while Goten who is feature here be about eight or nine since guessing age other then Au. **

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

**Warnings:**Au, language, yaoi, some to little ooc (I hope…), and pesky little brother.

Lucky

Summary-Trunks wish to say something about his feelings for Gohan but feels lucky to have him as a best friend and doesn't want to push it. Maybe it's a good thing about younger brothers who opens their mouth getting their obvious older brother to see what's in front of him.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes staring at the door of his best friend's house so lost in his thoughts he didn't expect the door to open having Goten, Gohan's little brother, raising a brow at him drawling out, "Here to see my brother Trunks?"<p>

Trunks nod swallowing finding his throat parch as the younger boy roll his eyes muttering under his breath, "Oh brother."

Trunks eyes twitch at the comment not going to say how much Goten sounds like Goku when he's sarcastic and moody which is rare for the kind hearted man. He gazes around the Son's home smiling a little at the memories of Gohan and him as little kids come to mind. It never bother him he's a year younger then Gohan but lately it has been. A soft sigh past his lips not wanting to lose courage of saying how he feels about his best friend which happens more often then he likes to admit. How hard is it to say three measly words?

Hard as fucking hell! In Trunks's opinion as he lost count of unable to say the words. He nearly jumps out of his skin at Gohan's ghostly touch which the other teen grins happy to see him. Those dark black eyes he could drown in shows the soul which is strong and caring. Hell he's sounding like a lovesick idiot which he hates to admit he is. Who would have thought he want to have stronger feelings then friendship towards his own best friend?

He should be damn lucky he's friends with Gohan. He gives a small smile which doesn't reach his eyes hoping the other wouldn't catch it. Luck seems to be on his side if it weren't for Goten who spots this frowning a bit thoughtfully. 'Stupid twit of an older brother,' the boy muse rolling his eyes then mentally groan thinking he's truly spending to much time with his father and Vegeta when they spar.

"Want a drink?" Gohan ask eyes bright causing a blush to form on Trunks's cheeks which the older teen didn't notice.

"Sure," Trunks replies fighting the squeak that wants to escape.

"I'll get it," Goten replies zooming to the kitchen having a plan of bumping his brother into Trunks so they can kiss and stop with the heavy sexual tension which he did look up and couldn't' stop blushing for weeks.

With a devious smirk upon his lips he comes back in the living room purposely bumping into Gohan which the boy thanks anyone in the higher plains making his older brother lose his balance. He places the soda down on the table near by watching his brother's lips meet Trunks. He mentally gags looking another direction feeling the tension double between them again. They must have finally pulled away after some time panting.

"Did we-"

"I think so," Gohan said unable to stop staring in those blue eyes he tries not to drown in.

Both teens jump at the sarcastic drawl from Goten's mouth, "Finally you two kiss. Big brother stop being a stupid, naive buffoon of an ass and just tell Trunks you love him. And Trunks stop being all princey and thinking your feelings for my brother will go away. Just admit you're in love with him so things can be somewhat normal? Is that so hard to ask for?"

Trunks and Gohan gaze into each others eyes which the lavender hair teen ask softly what would almost been a shy like manner, "You really have feelings for me?"

Gohan swallows back the lump in his throat answering, "I do have feelings for you which I can say I am in love with you."

"Good then," Trunks replies with a small smile earning a confuse look which turns to understanding which they kiss once more.

They ignore the gagging sounds from Goten's mouth and his yell that pierces the air around them, "FINALLY THOSE TWO ASSHOLES ADMIT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! NOW CAN YOU BOTH STOP WITH THE SEXUAL TENSION ALREADY?"

* * *

><p>Only ones that heard the yell who been training some miles away has one of the two sigh, "Kakorat is that your brat yelling just now?"<p>

"Yup…"

"They must have finally acknowledged what's between them."

"You think Vegeta?" Goku's sarcastic answer came earning a frustrated growl from the Prince of Saiyans.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: For some reason I can imagine Goten being sarcastic at times same with Goku though depends on the situation. I got to try an oneshot with a sarcastic Goku one of these times. I hope you guys enjoy this cute oneshot that's full of fluff. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
